Almas Gemelas
by Ladybug miau
Summary: Nosotros siempre vamos a estar juntos Inuyasha


**one shot**

**¿o capitulo 1?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Estoy consciente de los ataques que se han realizado a su aldea señorita kikyo, pero ¿realmente cree que sea un demonio poderoso lo que habita en el?- la sacerdotisa que custodiaba la perla había recurrido a su esposa y a el para eliminar la amenaza en el bosque que hacia que los demonios buscaran su alimento en la aldea ya que algo parecía estarlos refrenando a entrar, suspiro pensativo.

-¿Han visto a alguna mujer en el bosque?- sabia a lo que trataba de llegar Sango, si era cuestión de involucrarse con un demonio protegiendo a su compañera ellos no se meterían entre ellos, era demasiado arriesgado y después de todo el demonio no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie, no directamente al menos.

La sacerdotisa los miro sin emoción alguna- Nunca hemos visto a ninguna mujer y los que han visto al demonio no recuerdan nada gracias al terror

-Podría estar protegiendo alguna reliquia

\- o a su compañera - miro rápidamente a sango - Lo sabes miroku, que no la hayan visto no significa que no este, protegeremos a la gente ante todo, pero si hay alguna mujer morirá para protegerla, no daremos dos pasos dentro y estaremos muertos y si hay niños no haré nada para matarlos- vio como su esposa se tocaba el vientre con dolor, habían perdido a un bebe recientemente y no habían podido concebir, sabia que su esposa no mataría a un niño inocente y mucho menos asesinaría a sus padres dejándolo desprotegido.

-Partiremos mañana en la mañana- Sango salió y se levanto enojada por la decisión tomada en la que no había sido tomada su opinión

Salió de la cabaña detrás de ella dejando descansar a la sacerdotisa de Shikon, caminaron un par de metros hasta que Sango lo encaro

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no nos podemos meter con algo así Miroku, por su descripción era un demonio poderoso, no deja que nadie entre al bosque

-hemos asesinado a demonios mas poderosos Sango- Su esposa con la mirada enfurecida lo empujo hacia atrás

\- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero -oh vaya que lo sabia, si mataban a la compañera del demonio podrían causar una destrucción en el pueblo, mataría a cualquiera sin parpadear, no podrían matar al demonio por que si las sospechas de un apareamiento eran ciertas la hembra youkai haría lo mismo, los machos son los dominantes pero las hembras solían ser mas agresivas y territoriales.

-Ni si quiera sabemos que tipo de demonio es Miroku, podríamos meternos en un gran problema si atacamos directamente , primero investigamos y luego asesinamos- el asintió dandole la razón

-Como siempre tienes toda la razón Sanguito

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Se levantaron muy temprano esa misma mañana y habían estado montando a caballo todo el día, a este paso llegarían al anochecer. si solo fueran Sango y el podrian haberse montado en kirara y hubieran llegado al atardecer, con tiempo de sobra para investigar antes de que la misión empezara pero la señorita Kikyo venia con 5 aldeanos a los que no podían subir a Kirara y no queian causar un gran alboroto cuando vieran a kirara convertirse en un demonio completo

Para cuando llegaron era la madrugada, un aldeano se desmayo a medio camino gracias a la insolación y se habían detenido a atenderlo, la señorita Kikyo había anunciado que estaban justo en la entrada del bosque y habían tenido que rodearlo,sintió una energía demoniaca provenir de el pero aunque no podía describirlo tenia una sensación extraña

-También lo siente?- La señorita Kikyo lo miro con curiosidad

-Es una sensación extraña, como si hubiera algo mas pero no puedo detectar exactamente que es- Kirara se erizo como si estuviera preparada para atacar pero bajo la cabeza y se escondió detrás de Sango

-Kirara!- Sentia una curiosidad genuina por ese bosque, Kirara no se amedrentada con nadie y era muy protectora con Sango, nunca huía de una Pelea

Su esposa lo miro con preocupación y decidieron que lo mejor era llegar a la aldea rápido, Nada mas llegar se despidieron de los aldeanos y siguieron a la señorita Kikyo hacia su cabaña, les ofreció comida y cenaron tranquilos, la sacerdotisa había estado hablando con los aldeanos de lo que había estado pasando en su ausencia, al parecer la situación solo había empeorado.

-Al parecer uno de los aldeanos entro al bosque-Paro de comer repentinamente, Kirara se acurruco mas en su regazo- al parecer es un demonio perro,tuvo la oportunidad de vivir gracias a que fue en los limites del bosque, huyo de inmediato antes de que lo atacara y el demonio no pareció querer despegarse del bosque.

\- Eso solo confirma mi teoría Miroku, debe de tener alguna compañera y también explicaría por que no quiere despegarse del bosque- los ojos de su marido brillaron en reconocimiento

-_Es primavera- _dijeron al unísono, miro a la sacerdotisa que no parecía entender la situación y es que normalmente solo los cazadores de demonios sabían mas allá de la información básica que se les daba a las sacerdotisas

-cuando un demonio esta apareado o tiene una compañera la primavera es ideal para unirse aun mas o procrear, si es lo que sospechamos probablemente solo este tratando de proteger a su compañera o descendencia - Kikyo la miro con frialdad

-tendremos que matarlos entonces- frunció el ceño- En cualquier momento podría destruir la aldea- odiaba admitirlo pero tenia un punto.

-Podríamos ir a revisar y luego decidir si es una amenaza o no...- la sacerdotisa pareció darle el beneficio de la duda

\- de acuerdo

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sango sabía que sería un problema desde el momento en el que había oído que era un demonio perro, comúnmente eran más territoriales y protectores que los demás y si su compañera era igual estarían en serios para salir vivos de ahí, aun así se obligo a levantarse en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la colina, se prepararía para todo, Miroku solo se levantó minutos después y Kikyō parecía haber abandonado su futon mucho antes.

-Todo saldrá bien mi amor- su esposo tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó tiernamente, después de tanto tiempo juntos se sonrojó profundamente.

-espero que tengas razón Miroku-fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo que era nada más y nada amenos que una niña pequeña 

-mi hermana espera en la entrada del bosque a la señorita Sango y su excelencia-Kikyō les había hablado de Kaede, su hermana pequeña a quien parecía ser la única persona a la que le demostraba su afecto y calidez.

Se miraron mutuamente y finalmente decidieron enfrentarse a lo que sea que fuera esta amenaza.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Los tres se adentraron en el bosque, siendo la primera Kikyō, y segundo a ella Miroku que parecían detectar el alma demoníaca, el bosque estaba extrañamente silencioso como si no hubiera nada, extrañamente se sintió atraída hacia un sendero y sin saberlo se separó de los demás, siguiendo lo que le llamaba con tanta premura

-Es hermoso...-al final del sendero lo único que vio fueron flores, de todo tipo y colores, todas heran hermosas 

-¿quien eres tu?- volteó rápidamente lista para atacar a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de ella, sólo pudo ver a una pequeña chica, no debería de tener más de 17 y era preciosa en todo sentido de la palabra, con los ojos grandes y azules, el cabello azabache y sus rasgos bien detallados extrañamente parecidos a los de...

-Kikyō...

La joven la miró con extrañeza 

-Soy Kagome...- le devolvió la mirada de extrañeza

-¿qué haces aquí Kagome? ¿Estas perdida?-o tal vez sólo era el demonio mostrando una cara más dulce, pero no parecía ser mala, supuso que era una viajera perdida,vestía kimonos que se veían realmente costosos así que podría ser alguna hija de terrateniente perdida.

Río con dulzura- probablemente si estuviera perdida Inuyasha me mataría- la joven levantó la ceja con extrañeza-aunque pensándolo bien, nunca se separa tanto tiempo de mi y ya paso una hora.

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó 

-oh mi compañero- la joven no le dio importancia pero ella siento el verdadero terror, tenía que regresar con los demás inmediatamente!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-Sango!- sólo se había descuidado algunos minutos y su esposa había desaparecido

La sacerdotisa Kikyō se detuvo repentinamente y el sintió una fuerza increíblemente fuerte justo delante de ellos, levantando la cabeza encontró un demonio realmente alto con los ojos carmesí y cabello plateado, tenía unos colmillos afilados y parecía dispuesto a matar

\- **Quien mierda son ustedes-** Kikyō se tensó y alzó el arco 

-te pregunto lo mismo demonio!-gritó sin sentir miedo alguno, el demonio realmente asustaría a cualquiera pero ella era la guardiana de la perla.

-venimos en paz, no queremos hacerte daño a menos que ataques.-Miroku levantó las manos en señal de paz e hizo que Kikyō bajara su arco

-**Kagome realmente estará enojada conmigo después de que vea sus cadaveres ensuciando su lindo bosque, pero ella no tiene que enterarse-**sonrió con crueldad y se hincó listo para matar

-¿Quien es Kagome?, no queremos hacerme daño!- Miroku estaba tratando de tranquilizar la situación pero Kikyō sólo lo empero cuando disparó una flecha.

-**Kagome es mi compañera ilusos- **detuvo le flecha como si fuera nada -**No permitiré que se acerquen a ella! - **El demonio preparó su ataque, listo para matar cuando se escuchó una voz femenina que pareció llamarlo 

-Inuyasha!- una femenina realmente bonita tomó el brazo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, sin ningún miedo 

-Miroku! - Sango lo abrazó repentinamente - me alegro que estés bien 

Kikyō estaba lista para atacar si era necesario con su arco en mano y una flecha lista para ser lanzada.

El demonio había puesto a la chica detrás de él y en cuanto Kikyō lanzó su segunda flecha, se formó un escudo espiritual alrededor del demonio y la chica 

-**Keh!, crees que eres más fuerte que mi perra?- **el demonio inflo el pecho pareciendo orgulloso 

-no tenemos que pelear!, solo hablemos las cosas- la chica detrás de demonio hablo con seriedad. 

Sango los miro a ambos y susurro

-Escúchenlos, La chica es compañera del demonio sólo se están preparando para la primavera y la está manteniendo a salvo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Momentos antes..._

**_Creo que si habrá parte dos amigos, jeje_**

**_En la parte dos veremos la situación en la que está Inuyasha y Kagome antes de que ellos llegaran, finalmente creo que será una mini serie de tres capítulos _**

**_Hasta pronto bebes ️_**


End file.
